Pokemon crossover: Spell of the Noise
by kingdom nice
Summary: No summery but a parody of Spell of the unown
1. Prologue

Hey guys Kingdom Nice here and I'm going to make a new fanfic a Pokemon fanfic based on the Pokemon movie three.

* * *

Cast time.

Ash: Brambleclaw (Warriors series)

Misty: Sqaurlleflight (Warriors series)

Brock: Naruto (Naruto)

Molly: Marie (Aristocats)

Professor Hale: O' malley (Aristocats)

Ash's mother: Goldenflower (Warriors series)

Jessie James and meowth: themselves

Professor Oak: Yensid (Sorcerer's apprentice and KHII)

Hale's assistant: Simba (Lion king)

Lisa: Eri (The world ends with you)

Extras with the three main character at the top: Twanypelt Leafpool & Crowfeather (Warriors series) Sasuke Sakura Kakashi (Naruto)

Extras with Eri: Neku Shiki Beat and Rhyme (The world ends with you)

Unown: Noise (The world ends with you)

Entei: Himself

Prologue: "Papa Please come back"

We see a wonderful place called Green Hill, the place on top of Green hill was a mansion that had the O' malley family in it. "These are Legendary Pokemon, Marie." Said O' malley's voice, inside we see two anthroized cats One was an adult cat with Orange and White fur and yellow eyes with a green suit and black pants, who's name is Thomas O' malley, the other one was a kitten with white fur, white dress dark green eyes and a pink bow, her name was Marie. And they were looking at a book.  
"Lots of people believed in them, Even thought they never seen them. And in this book, the artist drew what they look like." O' malley said. In a picture of the book they are reading, it was a page of a sun and flowers. Just then Marie flipped the page. "This is the one you were looking for, didn't you?" Marie asked "Yes, in fact I have been trying to find them...for a long time." O' malley said looking at a picture of a person in the fourground, and pokemon called Noise in the background, "They look funny!"  
Again, Marie flipped the page agiain this time, it was a picture of Marie's favorite picture of an Entei with a person riding on her. "And there's Entei!" Marie said excitedly, "Entei's a little scary isn't he?" asked Thomas, "Entei's real big and strong, but also nice, just like you papa!" Marie said happily. "I look like Entei? Then I am Entei!" Thomas said proudly and then roared "Your Entei!" Marie happily said and then jumped on O' malley.  
While O'mally and Marie were having fun with O' Malley being entei giving her a piggyback and then went on a Kyuubi (From Naruto) that looks like a wooden horse, but just then, an E-mail came on O' malley's laptop. "Another E-mail," Marie said sadly "Must be Simba." O' malley went to his Laptop and when he clicked the Email it showed a webcam of a Lion with a brown mane light yellow fur and Green eyes, this was Simba who is working with O'malley.  
"Professor, we've found something, we discovered the ruins of the Noise." Simba said in the webcam. "Papa, I'm gonna miss you." Marie said sadly, "I know, and I'm gonna miss you." Thomas said as he hugged her, "But keep me close Marie." as Marie went to sleep and Thomas turned off the lights, we see a picture of thomas, Marie and her mother who dissapered mysteriously and another picture with her, Thoamas and her mother, but the other side was out of shot.

Later at the Ruins of the Noise.

Thomas and Simba were now both in the ruin of the noise and entering in a room "So this is one of the rooms." said O' malley looking around, "Yeah and if it's someone who can read emblems, It's you." Simba said proudly, Just as Thomas was taking pictures of Noise on the walls a chest was at the end, and when he picked one of them up a Noise was behind him, but when he turned around, nothing was there. And when he picked some more, more Noises were around him and sucked him into their world, "It's the, NOISE!"  
Back at the real world all's he found was Thomas' Laptop and the chest, "Professor? PROFESSOR!?!?"

Back a Green hill.

Marie was just coming downstairs to greet her father, or so she thought, "Now her father is gone, now little Marie is alone in the world." said an old man named Alfred (From the batman series) on a chair sitting with Simba, both looking sad. On the table was Thomas' laptop and the chest.  
"Papa, I saw your car and..." Marie almost happily said but her father was not there, "Marie..." Simba was about to say until Alfred interupted him, "I'll talk to her."

Later, Marie was looking at Thomas' Laptop trying to find out what happened to him. "Papa where have you gone?" she asked herself. While looking around the laptop, she saw a Noise emblem, "Noise?" then, she looked at the chest.

Just as Marie dropped the chest lots of Noise emblems on small square shaped rocks, that looked like letters, then she spelled them out as _Papa _and _Mama _"Papa, and mama, they're together with me..." she said sadly, just then a tear dropped on one of the Noise emblems which then glowed.

At the Noise Ruins the portal to the Noise world the said Noise were coming out and into Marie's mansion.

Another Portal came out into the room Marie was in and sang softly to Marie. "Noise?" she asked "Do you want to play with me?" The Noise seemed to agree, and then, what seemed like ice grew around her (Her emotion to this: sadness) and then grew and grew. The ice went threw the door, the maids, Simba and Alfred saw this, Simba smashed the door and then saw Marie and the Noise. "What are those things?" asked Alfred, "The Noise!" Simba said but just then they go booted out of the room which the ice grew again.

Back at the room Marie and the Noise were in, Marie picked up the book again and went to the page with the Entei was in. "_These are pokemon Marie, the Artist drew what they might look like, I'm like Entei am I? Then I am Entei!" _Thomas' voice echoed in Marie's head "Papa..." Marie said sadly. Just then, the Noise went through her head and then granted her wish.  
"Are you the one who summoned me?" asked somebody in her father's voice. Marie turned around and saw an Entei to which she, imidiatly she though of her father, "Are you m..." was all she could say. "I am Entei." Entei said Telepathicly "Papa!" Marie, both happy and sad at the same time and hugged Entei, who is confused. "Papa?" he asked who looked at marie, then said. "If that is what you wish."

Outside the mansion, Simba, Alfred and the maids were shocked to what they are seeing. The mansion was transforming into a giant castle made out of ice.

**Pokemon crossover: Spell of the Noise: Entei**


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys Kingdom Nice here and I'm going to make PC:SON

* * *

Chapter 1: Meet Eri.

We see Brambleclaw's Pikachu climbing up the steps along with Brambleclaw Thundow, who has brown fur, amber eyes, Yellow shirt, black jacket, light green pants, white and red hat, and dark brown shoes. Twanypelt Thundow, Brambleclaw's sister, who's fur is lighter then Brambleclaw's (Okay I admit I forgot what her fur looks like!) with a dark green tank top, yellow vest, light blue shorts, and dark yellow sandles. Squirrelflight Flameder, who has light ginger fur, green eyes, who's wearing a flame shirt white pants and red and white sneakers. Leafpool Flameder, Squirrelflight's sister who has brown fur, dark red shirt with a star on it, white shorts and black shoes. Crowfeather Windracer, Leafpool's boyfriend who has black fur golden eyes light blue shirt, dark blue vest, brown pants and gray sneakers.  
Next was Naruto Uzamaki he had blond spike hair orange shirt orange pants and dark blue sandles, oh did I mention he has a fox demon inside him? Next is Sakura Haruno, who has short pink hair, dark red dress dark blue pants and blue sandles, Sasuke Uchiha, who has raven black spiked hair that looks like a duck's butt, black shirt and black pants and black sandles. And last but not least is Kakashi hatake. The only adult on Brambleclaw's team he had silver hair, one blue eye with a head band on his other eye, back shirt, green vest, light blue pants and dark blue sandels. Of course, sometimes he's a responsible adult, and other times when he meet's cute girls, he goes to being a immature Teenager. To which Sakura has to pull his ear to get his attention.  
While they were climbing up the steps, they were being watched by a Aipom.

Of course the Aipom belonged to a young women with a black cap, dark red hair, pink tank top showing her belly, yellow vest, khaki shorts, dark brown boots and violet eyes. Along with her were some other people one was a teenage boy with spikey orange hair with purple headphones, blue eyes, purple and black sleeveless shirt with the neck hole being over his mouth long white shorts and purple shoes. Another one was also a teenage boy he had a black skull hat white sleevless shirt light brown pants and black and red shoes and red eyes, another one was a young girl with a black cap with a skull pin blond hair blue eyes, pink very long sleeved shirt light brown pants and white shoes. Another one had short black hair, wearing glasses over her green eyes, black tank top, green jacket over her tank top, snow white skirt over black pants, pink shoes and was holding a stuffed toy cat, (Or is it a pig?). Just then the young women went to the eight heroes.

"Hey, are any of you Pokemon trainers?" she asked, "Well, all of us are." Leafpool said, "I'm Brambleclaw Thundow." Brambleclaw said.  
"My name is Twanypelt Thundow."  
"Hey! My name is Squirrelflight Flameder!"  
"I'm Leafpool Flameder."  
and I'm Leafpool's boyfriend, Crowfeather Windracer."  
"Naruto Uzimaki! Datteboyo!"  
"I'm Sakura Haruno."  
"Hey, Sasuke Uchiha,"  
"Kakashi Hatake."  
When they all introduced themselves, the other people introduced themselves.

"My name is Eri, also a Pokemon trainer." Eri introduced herself.  
"My name is Neku Sakuraba." he introduced himself.  
"My name is Shiki Misaki, and this is Mr. Mew." Shiki introduced herself with her stuffed toy cat. (Or is it a pig?)  
"Yo, the name's Beat!" he said acting all very tough.  
"And my name is Rhyme." Rhyme said happily.  
"In case you haven't notice I'm going to be the greatest Pokemon master!" Brambleclaw proclaimed with his Pikachu agreeing with him.  
"Well Excues me! But if it's a pokemon battle you want you'll get it." Eri said.  
"Hmm, okay fine!"

**Everybody wants to be a master.  
Evreybody wants to show their skills.  
Evreybody wants to go there faster.  
Get to the way on top of the hill.**

**Each time, you try.  
gonna get just a bit better.  
Each step, you climb.  
is one more step, On the ladder!**

**It's a whole new world we live in  
It's a whole new way to see  
It's a whole new place, with a brand new attitude  
But you still gotta catch them all**

**Be the best you can be**

**Evreybody wants to make us famous  
Everybody wants to call their mark  
Stand alone in the victory circle  
Play when the music starts**

**give it all you got  
you can be the very best ever  
take your, best shot  
you'll learn when we'll come together.**

**It's a whole new world we live in  
It's a whole new way to see  
It's a whole new place, with a brand new attitude  
But you still gotta catch them all**

**be the best you can be**

**(Guitar solo)**

**It's a whole new world we live in  
It's a whole new way to see  
It's a whole new place, with a brand new attitude  
But you still gotta catch them all**

**Be the best you can be!**

(BONK!)

Both Brambleclaw's Pikachu and Eri's Quacksire both bonked heads so, it's a tie with Brambleclaw and Eri caught both their pokemon. With Brambleclaw and Pikachu both laughing.

Later while they were all eating and talking. "I'm pretty impressed, Brambleclaw," Eri said surprised with her friends, "Your one of the toughest trainers I've ever seen."  
"Thanks Eri, but you almost beat me." Brambleclaw admitted while eating, "You know, this is Brambleclaw's 5th battle this week!" Squirrelflight said, "Wow! that pretty amazing!" Rhyme said amazed.  
"Hey Eri, do you know if there's any Pokemon center near here?" asked Leafpool, "Yes there's one around in Green Hill." Shiki said.  
"One around green hill. Hey Green hill I've always wanted to go there since I was a little girl!" Sakura said, "Hey me too!" Eri admitted. "And we know the short cut."

Later when they were walking, "Green hill has this pretty mountains, lovely flower fields and a big mansion on one of the hills." Sakura said, "I am pretty sure it's pretty," said Rhyme.  
"Yeah everything's beautiful in Green hill." said Neku. "hmm everything beautiful in Green hill, huh?" Kakashi said. Just then he and Naruto both thought of girls, "I'm pretty sure I dont wanna know what you two are thinking." Sakura said.  
"You can see Green hill right at the top!" Eri said.

The group were racing to the top, with Rhyme and Crowfeather in front, and Eri in the back. When they got to the top, they were surprised and shocked at something. Half of Green Hill, was covered in ice. and in the middle was an ice castle with the border that looks like a flower.


End file.
